


【all红】同人本直播中 05 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 世界一:小美人鱼05





	【all红】同人本直播中 05 (快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> 卡文就想断更，断更就很爽……  
> 全靠小可爱们的喜欢支撑😂

“没人和你抢，小哑巴。”

　　身着藏青色真丝衬衣的黑发男子撑着下巴，衣领微解，露出了一小片健硕的胸肌，贺天微微勾唇，神色慵懒的斜睇着正在埋头苦吃的人。

　　蜜肤红发，有一双清澈的浅褐色眸子，明明是青年模样，却还像小孩儿似的把糖霜蹭的满脸都是。贺天右手扣在木质椅扶上，哒哒的缓缓敲着。

　　贺呈给他送来了一个……小哑巴。

　　观察了快一天，贺天都没得出结论。为什么他哥要把人送到他手上来？

　　莫关山是在皇室私人海滩上被贺天捡到的，带着贺呈给的信物。

　　“啊嗯……”好吃！

　　在海底，他从来没有吃过这么好吃的食物，陆地上果有意思多了。巫师真是一个面冷心善的好人，只是一个照面，睡了一觉，他便有了梦寐以求的双腿，甚至还被巫师直接送上了海岸，莫关山想着巫师那身神秘的灰袍，心里暗暗发誓下次回海里一定要好好的感谢一下人家。

　　他是被贺天顺手捡回家的，虽然并不认识对方，不过对黑发黑眼的人莫关山下意识的抱有好感，而且这个人还给他准备这么多美味的糕点！

　　“啊啊……”吃好了。

　　莫关山吃完最后一口伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴，又把手指上粘的糖吮的干干净净。抬起胳膊，自然的朝贺天打开了怀抱，还没有适应用腿走路，为了避免走一步摔三跤，贺天便主动提出要帮他。

　　“没舔干净。”

　　眼前一暗，莫关山感到嘴角落下一小片湿润，坐在他旁边的男人倾身过来，亲自替他将没舔干净的地方清理了。

　　“……啊…”莫关山微微躲了一下，没有拒绝，他需要慢慢学着适应人类的礼节。

　　“挺能吃。”贺天眼尾微挑，对着空掉的盘子努努嘴，揶揄的比了个大拇指，说着起身托住莫关山的屁股，母亲抱幼仔的姿势，把人稳稳的抱了起来。

　　“唔……”动了动腰，找到了一个舒服的位置，莫关山歪在贺天怀里，眯着眼，饕足的哼了一声。

　　怀里人身上还粘着糕点香甜的气息，贺天感受到掌上不安分挪动的小屁股，不着痕迹的握了握，手感真不错。

　　吃饱喝足体验了一天陆地生活的莫关山被贺天抱进了自己的浴池，对于共浴这件事，莫关山并没有什么抵触，毕竟人鱼在海底并不需要洗澡，至于和一个人类赤身裸体泡在同一个池子里，前·美人鱼·莫关山表示，在海底大家都是这么过来的，小场面。

　　何况相比于生活在空气中，莫关山即便没有了鱼尾，对于水，也依旧有些偏爱。更何况，他偷偷试过，在水中呼吸的能力却并没有随着鱼尾变腿而消失。

　　皇子的私人私人浴池自然是极好的。

　　水雾缭绕，飘散着名贵的熏香，浴池四周用咖色哑光绸三面隔断，在坐厕甚至又一段水道能直接通向户外，温热的水源源不断从池地上涌，竟是直接取自地底温泉。更由于屋顶三顶小巧的的水晶吊灯，整个浴池水波荡漾，清澈见底，柔和光线更让其间沐浴之人放松心神，舒缓神经。

　　泡在黑色大理石浴池里，莫关山用手臂轻轻一推，便整个人沉了下去。

　　被发现时就已经让贺天用布料包裹住了身体，所以这一会儿，还是他第一次仔细观察自己的双腿。蜜色的肌肤与上身一样，颜色不及鱼尾好看，好奇的在大腿上拧了一下，疼的莫关山脸皮一抽，露出有些嫌弃的表情，防御力低下。

　　把脚捧在手里，看着几根比螃蟹腿还断的脚趾，红发青年面露疑惑。戳了戳，又掰了掰，甚至塞进嘴里咬了咬，又硬又不灵活。

　　小腿细大腿粗，并在一起倒是有一些鱼尾的形状，目光顺着腿间的缝隙往上，又看到了一个丑丑的东西。

　　腿心胯下，一根软趴趴没有骨头的肉棍埋在深褐色的草丛间，仔细一摸，还发现了两颗圆蛋，犹豫的伸出一根手指，在它身上戳了戳，又多伸了两根手指，捏了捏，最后发现没有危险，直接用手握住。

　　莫关山从头到根把肉棍把玩了一遍，然后，那根软棍在他手里越来越大，越来越硬。

　　“唔……嗯嗯……”很快，莫关山发现了肉棍的秘密，开始抚慰起自己来，像做过无数次一般，手指熟练的滑动摩擦着，舒服的感觉让他忍不住弓起了腰。

　　更奇怪的是，他感觉到身后的某个地方，也生出一股莫名的痒意，并且越来越强烈，让他极想找个什么东西好好挠一挠。痒的受不了，莫关山伸出另一只手向后探去，刚触及，便摸了一手黏腻，他这才发现，那股痒意是从身体内部传来。几乎是本能，一根手指就迫不及待探了进去，还不够，又是两根，三根。

　　贺天原本倚靠在离莫关山最远的对角，虽然他确实对这个小哑巴起了调戏的心思，但也并没有禽兽到要对人下手的地步。

　　与人同吃同住，完全是为了能够好好保护小哑巴，虽然他现在是王位唯一继任者，但这皇宫却也并不太平。想到那个老东西新娶回来的三位宠妃，贺天眸光微寒，嘴唇意味不明的往上勾了几分。

　　他哥不与狗计较，不代表他贺天同样就会放过那些渣宰。

　　回过神时，贺天才发现原本坐在他对面的红发青年居然不见了！思考及对方腿脚不便，又见浴池底隐约躺了个人，贺天心头一跳，想都没想，沉身游了过去。

　　水流蹿动生出大量气泡，遮挡视线，贺天适应了一下睁开眼。

　　黑色大理石的池底，蜜肤红发的青年微微蜷着身体，粉唇轻挑神色欢愉，五根手指微张，握在身前那处抚慰着，似是渐入佳境。另一只手隐在伸身后，动作暧昧，即使视线被遮挡，贺天也能想象出那番诱人风景。

　　深色的幕布上，纯洁如精灵的人偏偏正做着最淫乱不堪的动作，巨大的视觉冲击让贺天一时僵在原地。

　　不论男女，贺天都没有什么太大的兴趣，但此刻，贺天却产生了一种前所未有的感觉，心脏鼓动，血脉微张。

　　但直到面前的人将自己送上了顶峰，咬着唇泄了出来，贺天才如梦初醒般，面色古怪的靠了过去。  
　　突然被打断，莫关山猛的一抖，然后就狼狈的被贺天拉出水面。

　　黑发的男人浑身湿透，双眸漆黑如点墨，沉沉的看着他，丝质衣衫紧贴在身上，似是由于怒气而肌肉鼓胀，脖颈之上青筋淡淡凸起。

　　“你在干什么？！”贺天脸蹲在莫关山身前，捏住他的手腕，质问着，连语气，都带上了一丝奇异的波动。

　　莫关山被突来的变故弄的呆愣片刻，看着自己被捏住的手，目露迷茫。

　　他刚刚……

　　是在干什么？

　　为什么身体会这么奇怪，为什么他会把手伸进里面去？

　　没办法给出答案……莫关山摇了摇头。

　　“啊……”我……我不知道。

　　失控的身体让莫关山感到害怕，他意识到一定是发生过什么，但寻遍记忆，偏偏没有一丝痕迹，未知的恐惧让他迫切的想找人倾诉，却又无法吐出一句完整的话。

　　“你也不知道自己在做什么，是吗？”男人的声音低沉悦耳，带着一丝奇异的腔调。

　　“啊！”莫关山点头。

　　“那……你想知道……吗？”水雾中，那声音听着越发缥缈起来。

　　看着神色莫测的黑发男人，莫关山有些疑惑，但对于贺天的信任让他毫不犹豫的再次点了头，他想知道……自己是怎么了。

　　他从来不是什么好人，并且始终忠于自己的欲望。

　　贺天伸手顺着莫关山的眉眼摩挲，指尖停在了水润柔软的唇瓣上，轻轻按了按，又碾了碾。手感太好，竟让他想试试尝起来是什么味道。

　　嘴唇被封住，莫关山一时忘了眨眼，不明白贺天要做什么，有些好奇。但在湿热的舌头探进来的时候，他却下意识的缠了上去，像是排练过千百次一般，唇舌缠斗，你进我退，一时间津液啧啧。

　　搂在莫关山后背的手不安分的向下，伸进水中，摸到了臀缝间，顺着股沟往下，在褶皱处磨了两下，又若无其事的回到了尾椎处，“是这里吗？”

　　“……啊…”莫关山后腰一缩，下巴抵在贺天胸膛上轻喘着气，摇了摇头。

　　“我看看……”将人完全抱离水面，贺天把莫关山放在池边，让人跪趴着背对他。

　　膝盖使不上力气，莫关山只能婴儿式伏在地上，双臂前撑，后腰下塌出漂亮的弧度，后颈上多余的水珠顺着中间的凹陷一路下滑，最终在腰凹出聚成一小滩。感觉到后腰被一只大手狠狠碾了一下，莫关山有些吃痛，面露疑惑的回过头，望向背后的黑发男人。蜜肤美人红肿的唇瓣微喘，眸光带水，带着全然的依赖和信任，莫关山如此毫不设防的模样让贺天喉头一滚，呼吸又粗重几分。

　　“是这里吗？”

　　粗大的指节蹭过粉嫩水灵的臀尖儿，五指大张，大手包裹了上去，贺天握住掌心的绵软，白嫩的臀肉从指缝漏了出来，一道一道。

　　莫关山被贺天虎口的茧子磨得难受，扭腰躲了一下，摇头。

　　“那……这里？”

　　在挺翘的臀部大力揉搓了一下，贺天掰开一瓣儿臀肉，竖起两指，探进莫关山腿心之间，往前磨了又磨，重重按过会阴处的软肉。

　　“…唔……哈…”

　　最娇嫩的皮肤被贺天炙热的手指时轻时重触碰着，莫关山手臂一软，薄肩微颤，完全趴了下去，脑袋枕在手背上，摆了摆腰。

　　好痒……

　　那里…有东西…流出来了……

　　“原来是这里。”

　　没有漏掉红发青年任何的身体变化，暴露在空气中的浅褐色褶皱抽缩着，穴口一点点润上了惑人的光泽，贺天手指有些颤抖的，碰了上去。

　　不怎么用力，指腹就被收缩的幼嫩吸了进去，滑腻又粘手。

　　贺天的呼吸乱了。

　　指节、一整根手指、两根、到四根。

　　浅褐的穴口在摩擦中染上了艳红，将手指撑开，又收拢，鲜嫩的穴肉时隐时现，收到刺激的小穴淫水泛滥，不觉将半片屁股完全浸湿，大量的淫液沿着大腿一路流到了墨色的地砖上。

　　早就熟透的身体经不起任何撩拨，莫关山瘫软在了地上，撅着屁股，一阵阵颤栗。情欲一旦挑起，就无法轻易被扑灭，他无助的望向那个让他欲生欲死的人，眼神迷蒙的无声渴求着。

　　“想要我，是吗？”

　　“…嗯哈……”

　　暴怒的阴茎满足了小哑巴的愿望，贺天扶着莫关山的臀，猛插到底。

　　幼滑紧致的穴将炙热如铁的粗硕密密包裹着，普通青年的红发，热情似火，一刻不停的蠕动吮嗦，贺天小腹发紧，阴茎上的青筋暴起，小穴的滋味太美好，他甚至来不及去卖弄技巧，只顾着蛮横胡干，毫无技巧大力抽插。

　　膝窝被抬起，贺天掐着莫关山的腰，把人转了一圈，两面相对操干起来。挂在贺天臂弯的腿被干的不住乱晃，哗啦的水声与噗呲的闷响交叉，蜜色的肌肤被水汽蒸氲出桃粉，仰躺在池岸的红发青年两手无意识在地面抓握着，口中随着身体荡起的频率发出无意义的音节。

　　柔嫩的穴心被狂暴捣干，只是一天没有得到满足，便胡乱喷着淫水，莫关山浑身赤裸的躺在润凉的石砖上，难耐扭动着，想汲取一点凉意。

　　“……啊……嗯啊！！……哈……啊嗯——”尾椎骨蹿起的电流酥的他浑身发软，被粗硕贯穿的菊穴仿佛变成了一个淫器，盛满了淫水祈求着肉茎再挺进几寸，莫关山浪叫着迎合，饥渴的肉穴紧紧绞住了贺天的阴茎。

　　浴池的温度越来越高，在莫关山被干着高潮多次后，贺天终于没忍住，绷紧臀部，大喘粗气低吼着射出第一股浓精。看着小哑巴清纯不在，宛如一颗熟透的水蜜桃般散发着成熟而香甜的气息，贺天弯下腰，扶着莫关山的耳后深吻下去。  
　  
　　保持着插入的姿势，贺天托着两团软肉抱着莫关山走出了浴室，随意在身上披了一件浴袍，赤足向内室走去。

　　每迈一步，半疲的阴茎便随之挺进，再一步，又抽出，被干的艳红的肉穴没满足似的，紧紧吸附住体内的肉茎，配合着走路的步调，贺天缓慢抽插在那处被淫水泡软的嫩穴。

　　“小哑巴……”用下颌在莫关山的颈部蹭了蹭，贺天张口在莫关山后颈咬了一口，舌头顺着耳后一路舔过，含住了软润通红的耳垂，声音暧昧而危险:“可真是个宝贝儿～”

　　没有把人抱去侧间的新榻，贺天没有犹豫的大步走向主室，长久未发泄过的阴茎在菊穴的不停嗦吸下，很快重振雄风，贺天一把人放软榻，翻身就覆了上去。

　　水汽未干，床榻上透气的丝织瞬间晕湿一大片，莫关山半睁不睁，有些失神的看着顶部垂落的古金色纬缦。明明已经很累了，可身体却像是还未被填满一般，有一种空虚的感觉。甚至织物在皮肤上摩擦产生的细微触感都让莫关山体内的欲望越发炽烈。

　　“…唔……”难受……

　　在男人覆身上来的瞬间，抬臂攀了上去，莫关山昂首咬住了贺天的喉结，狠狠收缩了一下后穴，无声求着。

　　还要，更多。

　　操！

　　贺天被莫关山夹的一颤，下颚紧绷、眼神发狠。盯着身下不知死活挑衅的人，太阳穴向外鼓动。猛的掐住青年细瘦的脚踝，力道之大，直接留下了青紫的痕迹。

　　双腿乍然被架到了男人的肩上。

　　“啊、啊！！——” 

　　从未有过的绝猛力道破穴而入，粗硕的阴茎要把他操烂似的，发狠的狂干。

　　贺天用力蹬在床榻上，浑身肌肉绷紧，背部高高隆起，所有的力量都爆发到腰腹，死死抵着身下的人猛烈的操着。发黑发紫的暴胀雄茎一下一下快速在淫荡的穴口捣动，激烈抽插下，穴内的媚肉被带出穴外，又被重重插进。莫关山尖叫着，觉得自己要被操坏了。

　　“啊啊啊！！——哈……啊……啊啊……”要……要坏掉了……

　　“这么热情……小哑巴。”背部的肌肉震颤，贺天压在莫关山身上，欣赏着对方失神沉醉的美景。

　　射过一次的肉茎更加耐久，贺天漆黑无底的眸子锁定着身下的人。目光扫过莫关山酡红的双颊，低头慢慢舔了一口，粗糙的舌面一寸寸碾过嫩滑的肌肤…… 刚刚吞的太快，还没细细品尝。

**Author's Note:**

> 好吃的话点个赞哦～


End file.
